Soraya Montenegro
Soraya Montenegro is a fictional character in the mexican telenovela María la del Barrio. She is widely known as the most memorable antagonist of the telenovela. She was portrayed by Itati Cantoral in the Mexican series and by Paw Diaz in the Philippine remake. Contents show Character biographyedit In Mexican Versionedit Soraya Montenegro- The wealthy evil niece of Victoria Montenegro de de la Vega. Soraya likes Luis Fernando and wants to live with his family's fortune. Her plans are helped by Calixta Popoca her nanny with magic. She makes love with Luis Fernando. When Maria arrives the De La Vega mansion her plans are almost ruined when Luis Fernando falls in love with Maria. Soraya really hates Maria and wants to destroy her life. She tells that she is pregnant and forces Luis Fernando marry her. They marry but Luis Fernando divorces her when he discovers Soraya is not pregnant. She arrives at the De La Vega mansion and clutches Calixta her nanny and leaves the De La Vega mansion forever. Soraya falls off a glass window and everyone believe she's dead. She travels to the United States to get reincarnated and after 14 years of therapy she is ready to take vengeance to Maria. Then she marries the billionaire Oscar Montalban. She quickly kills him in a traffic accident with the goal to inherit his billions. She humiliates Alicia her stepdaughter. She becomes the girlfriend of Nando Maria and Luis Fernando's son. He falls in love with Alicia and Soraya clutches Esperanza(Alicia's nanny), Nando and Alicia. She kills Dr. Mejía because he knew for the murder of Oscar. She takes unguilty and returns to the Mantaelban mansion and tortures Alicia and puts tarantulas in her bedroom. Esperanza returns and protects Alicia. Soraya is sieged by Calixta her former nanny and biological mother now a woman of poverty and endly kills her. She blames Nando for the crime but Maria takes his place. Maria is imprisoned. A fire in the jail makes everyone believe she's dead. Soraya happy for Maria's death laughs. Quickly the police discovers her crimes and Soraya leaes her mansion and fins Maria alive as a nanny but with amnesia. Soraya dresses up as a nurse and kidnaps Maria to a cabin owned by her family. She hits Maria and she finds her memory. Soraya tells Maria how much she hates Maria and her all crimes she did. She washes the cabin and herself with gas. The police quickly arrive and Luis Fernando gets on the cabin to save Maria. Soraya sets the cabin on fire but accidentally her dress catches on fire. Luis Fernando and Maria escape but Soraya burns in the flames unable to survive. She burns to death. Two months later she is forgotten and the de La Vega family is at least happy and safe from Soraya's hate. But Maria stills remember her and mourns for her after all she did to her and wishes for Soraya to be forgiven by God. In Philippine Versionedit Soraya Montenegro - The rich niece of Victoria, Soraya is deeply infatuated with Luis and is jealous of Maria. Soraya attempts to ruin Maria and claim Luis as her own, but her attempts fail. Soraya went insane after her nannyrevealed to be her motherCalixta died, Soraya visits the Del La Vegas and attempts to attack them with a knife but Maria attempts to stop her but Soraya pushes Maria away, hitting the wall and knocking her unconscious. Soraya was dragged away by Fernando and was arrested and the Del La Vegas placed a restraining order if Soraya dared to come back. Later, Soraya gave up her wicked ways and was working at the hospital and she encountered Maria. Soraya took Maria's baby and gave it to Victoria. Soraya later died from cancer. Soraya's gave her deliveries and sent to Sabrina and Sabrina got so angry when she figured out that her adopted daughter is Maria's lost daughter for 5 years. Victimsedit * Oscar Montalban (her second husband) (portrayed by Manuel Saval in Mexican version only) * Calixta Popoca (her biological mother) (portrayed by Silvia Caos in Mexican version and by Isay Alvarez in Philippine version) * Dr. Mejía (her doctor) Greatest enemiesedit * Maria Hernandez (portrayed by Thalía in mexican version and by Erich Gonzales in philippine version) * Victoria Montenegro de de la Vega (portrayed by Irán Eory in mexican version and by Angel Aquino in philippine version) Loversedit * Osvaldo Treviño (portrayed by Jorge Cáceres in mexican version only) * Aldo Armenteros (portrayed by Mauricio Aspe in mexican version only) Memeedit Several screenshots of Soraya taken from the series have been used on Internet memes. The memes usually show Soraya looking "evil" and are usually used with comments filled with insulting humor. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Big Bad Category:Hero's Lover Category:Deceased Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Humans Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995‎ Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Rich Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Torturer Category:Female